Escape from Planet Earth 2
by Radioactivefirefly
Summary: Let's just leave it at this, Don't judge some kids by their cover
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so i noticed that there arent any Escape From Planet Earth fanfiction so I decided to make this! Enjoy**

**Introduction**

He's at it _again_. Like holy crap this dude needs to get a _life_ or at least a _girlfriend. _It is truly one of the most annoying-no, let me rephrase that, _the_ most annoying thing I have ever dealt with in my suckishly awesome life. Capturing _ Aliens_ for a LIVING? He also captures other supernatural things including me. But obviously I've escaped and it's just a hobby of mine to annoy 's scared of me. Well, that's explainable because I have deadly powers and smarts. So does my brother time he got these aliens from the planet Baab and wanted to use this one guy how was like a blue albert einstein(Still not as smart as Brandon and I!) so General Shanker (Hilarious, right?) decided it would be a cool thing to do to blow up planets and stuff.I made sure it didn't happen but obviously nobody saw he's trying to capture them again. For something _worse._ To kill them himself.

My name is Ozlyn. I can see your dreams, your fate, I can see into your worst nightmare's or kill you if I wanted to without even touching you. I'm also the the one who's gonna save all of your lives. Got a problem with that? Good. In that case, I better get to work shouldn't I?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for Gary Supernova. He went to work in mission control, controled a mission ( for his younger brother,Scorch Supernova) and now he's going back home to his wife, Kiera and his soon-to-be 11 year old son, walked out of the large building that held millions of machines, ships and all types of good stuff and smiled at his work today and mentally patted himself on the back stepped into his red car worth probably tons and hovered away to his home where his happy family awaited.

While Gary was on his way home, he got a message.A screen appeared to his side right where his other hand was resting. The chief (yes, Lena got promoted back) she started talking quickly."Gary, tomorrow we're getting in two...People."She trailed off and looked down."Earth people specifically." She said again but quieter. Gary almost had a car crash."WHAT?!" Gary explained with his eyes widening."Not ACTUAL humans. We still don't know _for sure_ what they are, their just coming. Not for studies. We think they might be from..."She started."Gallifrey." Gary almost spit out his coffee that he was currently sipping on." Gallifrey? GALLIFREY?! Lena! They were wiped out YEARS ago!"He said."Gary you don't get it.. They're not like the others. They have much more power. possibly the most powerful kids in the universe."Now Gary was wondering about the 'Kids' part." Woah,woah,woah, kids?" Gary said."I have to go Gary, I'll send you more info this evening." And with that, she signed Gary was left with his face, wide eyes and his mouth shaped like a little 'o'.

**That my dearest friends was chapter two! you may notice how chapters are like really short but it's supposed to be like a bunch of little stories and back stories that eventually collide when the twins and the people of Baab meet and work together (mostly the twins saving everyone with their help too if that makes any sense what-so- ever) Now when the story is over, I probably will make a sequal. But if I don't, feel free to write one of your own. You can also make one-shots or something like that.I just wanna see your ideas ( just give credit!).Anyways, I talk _way _to much (I've been holding it in all day at school!) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

CLANK. I finally popped the door off of this metal crate thingy."Great job,Ozlyn,Brendon."Said a voice through the loud speakers. I looked around and finally saw a camera."Who are you. Where are we?" Brendon asked sternly. Suddenly, one of the metal walls in the room lifted and we could see people sitting in a control room. People from Baab that was a glass wall that separated us from them. There was control knobs galore then, the lady (who looked like she was the one in charge) pressed one manicured finger onto a button and the wall lifted."Welcome to Baab kids." She said walking towards me and Brendon to meet us. Two men followed. One tall and buff, the other, not so much."We're not kids." I said sternly mixed with matter of factly."Of course you're not." She said while looking down at her clip board while she drummed her pen against the wood."WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Brendon exclaimed while he threw his hands out."Oh, how rude of us," she said "My name is Lena," she said,lifting her pen up to create some sort of incencere wave."I'm Gary." The short blue guy said then making a wave better than Lena's which by the way is STILL looking at her stupid clipboard. I mean she captured us and won't even pay attention to us."This is my younger brother, Scorch."He said while they both waved. Wait..YOUNGER?BROTHER?! Oh my God! Holy that explains it. Hayden's older than me(1 minute) and I'm a lot more buff than him. But actually, we're like an equal buff. But that dosen't matter."Oh I forgot to tell you,Gary,Scorch, they're staying at your house." Lena said, getting back to her clipboard."WHAT?" They both exclaimed."Yeah, what they said!" Brendon and I yelled."I-I didn't even talk to kiera!" Gary stuttered."Yeah! I-I" Scorch said tried to say."Oh what's the point Gary. Just call Kiera." Scorch said finally."Scorch's got it." Said Lena without even looking up."Follow me." Lena said,heading out the door without even looking which way she was ,how can she do that? I wanna meet the person who taught her that. Brendon and I followed Lena,Gary, and Scorch to a huge and I mean HUGE room. It was white and had unearthly ships and control panels and projectors and oh my god.. THEY HAVE CHAIRS! SPINNING CHAIRS!"I need to go to.." Lena tried to think."look, I've got to go somewhere. Just do something with,"Lena gestured to my brother and I."them." She said then walked out of the automatic clear doors into a lobby thing."So.. What do you guys want to do?" Scorch asked. I gave Brendon a face that said 'Do we make the deal?' He gave an assuring nod."Look," I said firmly." We need to make a deal if my brother and I are staying here." I and Scorch looked at eachother."What kind of deal?" Gary asked."If we help you from Shanker-" I was cut off."Whoa,whoa,whoa. How do you know about that?" Gary and Scorch said in unison."You know,when you shove people in a crate and send them across the universe, you should really do your homework. We know EVERYTHING. And I mean EVERYTHING."Brendon said. "Alright," I said "back to the deal. If we help you, you let us go. But WE know what to do. So technically, we'll

set YOU free." I said. I could tell Gary and Scorch had absolutely no clue whatsoever what that meant."Deal!" They shouted. This is going to be good


End file.
